Forever and ever
by NotTheCraze
Summary: I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face... Random SasuxOC. Cute fluff involving a baby. Cheesy. Yes. I know. One shot.


A/N: My first fic with my Naruto OC Mia! Yay!!! I need to write something else so that people can get to know her… ; But if you check out my account (DaigonnaMystmoore. there's info about her there.  
Anyway, Sasuke & Mia are probably both in their early 20s in this so, there's been a bit of character development between the two. (I hope) So Mia isn't quite as shy, and Sasuke's a bit more affectionate.

The young woman stared out the open window to the gray skies. She could smell rain in  
the air, threatening to fall at any moment and swamp the ground below.  
She didn't mind the rain, on the contrary, she found it enchanting. However, what worried her was the man who would be traveling in it.  
She heaved a small sigh and let herself sink into a nearby chair.  
'Hurry back, Sasuke-kun.' She thought worriedly. He had been on a mission, and he was four days late returning, Tsunade-onna was about ready to declare him a missing nin.  
She placed a small hand on her stomach.  
"How could I raise this child without you?" She wondered aloud.  
Hyuuga Mia was never one to be overly concerned for nothing, but with her hormones already running amuck due to her pregnancy she was not her normal self. She fiddled with the gold ring around her finger nervously and starred back out the window.  
How could he possibly take so long to return his mission had a set date he was supposed to be back by. What if it was too difficult? Perhaps injuries slowed his return. Her heart sank at the thought, what if Sasuke had been hurt? Or heaven forbid…  
She shook her head firmly, black tendrils falling all across her face.  
"No. Sasuke is strong, he'll come home." She assured herself. "He'll come home..."  
She winced and held her hand lower on her stomach, trying to ease the pain that had come upon her rather suddenly. She silently cursed her hokage for taking her husband from her at a time like this. She feared if he didn't return soon, he would not be there to greet his own child into the world. She winced again, this pain was truly crippling, not like the cramps she usually felt.

'Oh please not now...' She grimaced to herself, but was sadly forced to face  
the fact that she was going into labor. She called for Yuki, who had graciously agreed to stay with her younger sister until her husband returned.  
The blonde girl strolled into the room and gave Mia a curious look. "Mia, what's wrong?"  
Mia turned her attention to the older girl. "Yuki, take me to the hospital, please."  
Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "Sure. Come on."  
"Wait," her sister continued, "when we get there, will you come back and wait here for Sasuke-kun to come back? I-I don't want him to worry."  
Yuki sighed and smiled. "Hai, Mia-chan. I will."

The rain clouds hung intensely in the evening sky, and slowly but surely the fresh summer rain began to fall and soak then man below them. Mixing rain water with his blood in puddles on the forest floor.  
He gave a small moan of discomfort as the rain stung his open wounds.  
"Damn..." The Uchiha breathed, slumping a little against a large tree. He was so close, so close to his home, to his wife, to those loving arms that he'd thought of every night since he'd left.  
'I bet she's worried.' He mused, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 'She's always worried.'  
He pushed himself back up from his position against the tree and winced as the wound in his chest stretched with his movements. He silently cursed himself for having been so careless in the first place as to allow himself to be injured so severely on only a B-ranked mission.

The bandages that he had used to stop the bleeding did little good to help the  
wound heal. He trudged on, black locks plastered to his face by a mixture of blood, sweat and rain water, thinking only of the face he so longed to see, not of the pain from multiple wounds that caused his body to tremble and shake. Perhaps he should have stopped, rested instead of forcing himself to journey in the rain. Maybe tried to recover a little from his wounds  
but they had already held him back four extra days, and he had no interest in staying in this god-forsaken forest, SO close to the gates of his village any longer than he had to.

Yuki sat quietly reading in the living room of the Uchiha's large home. She had safely delivered  
her younger sister to the hospital, but that stubborn girl refused to let her stay.  
"Please, stay at home and wait for Sasuke-kun!" She had repeated at her three times through her frantic breathing. Yuki sighed and looked out the window, which was now soaked and smudged by the rain.  
"You had better come back to her Uchiha..." She warned the air. Honestly, Yuki was a kunoichi, raised by ninja, and fully familiar with the chances that a shinobi may not always return from missions.

But Mia, although she was also a shinobi, never seemed to register (or maybe just not accept) the fact that her Sasuke could _not_ complete a mission.  
"...She really trusts you, you know?"   
"I know."  
The voice that sounded from behind her startled her, to say the least. When had he shown up?

He was good, she would give him that.  
"Sasuke," She turned to face the raven haired Uchiha, and couldn't conceal her slight grimace at his appearance. "Ugh. You look terrible."  
"Where's Mia?" He asked weakly, ignoring the Hyuga's comment. Leaning heavily on the wall for support.  
"She's at the hospital," In seeing worry come to his eyes she quickly added. "She's fine. But you shouldn't be worried about that now, honestly, can't you be more responsible?"  
Sasuke glared and turned to walk away from the woman, who continued to chide him. He only wanted to hear one person's voice right then.  
"Sasuke, if you get to her looking like that, she'll worry herself into a coma." Yuki called after him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and grimaced, knowing that it was completely true.  
"Fine, fine..." he muttered, lazily heading towards the bathroom. Yuki followed to treat his wounds. 

A familiar voice hummed the sweetest, saddest tune in her ear, and Mia slowly found herself being pulled from her dreams by a melody.

A small hushing noise is made by the source of the music, and she opens her eyes to a sweet sight that comforts and warms her heart.  
"You came, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, eyes only half open. She seems his lips curve into a small, but genuine smile.  
"Hai, Mia-chan." He places a warm hand on her cheek and caresses her face, still cradling the infant with the other. There is something strange about his voice, though a small hint of something Mia couldn't place. It almost sounded choked, and as her eyes adjusted to the light and opened fully, she found the reason why.

She reached out and wiped a tear from Sasuke's pallid cheeks.  
"Sasuke-kun, you worried me, I'm glad your safe." She added quietly. "She's going to need you."  
Sasuke closed his eyes and whispered something Mia couldn't make out, but it wasn't really intended for her.

It was a promise, between Sasuke and his infant daughter, to protect, and to love.  
Forever and ever.


End file.
